tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnai
'''Midnai '''is a sorceress under Kalask's command. Biography Midnai is from a heavily mystical version of the Image Comics universe. It is not known how exactly she joined Kalask's forces. Since he has a personal distaste for magic, she did not fight as often as the other generals, hanging around in the shadows and sometimes commenting on the situation. Midnai was the only one in the Shadow Claw to actually be worried when the Cyber V Rangers morphed for the first time. Finding Tem-Tar preparing Cybrilla for attack, she warned that Kalask wouldn't be pleased with Tem-Tar taking the initiative. She was the one to tell Kalask that the Rangers would reveal their secret identities at a press conference. Shortly thereafter, he sent her out to face Cyber V, since she hadn't yet, and allowed her to bring one of her "pets" along. Attacking the Rangers, she made a point of attacking Cindy, both verbally and physically. When Cyber Pink fought back, Midnai left, complaining that she was "no fun." The defeat of Precious made her sulky and vengeful. Midnai took over the kitchen of the Azulong Phoenix, having the staff serve Jake and Wendy enchanted wine so the Fiddler could take control of them later. Catching Walter as an enchanted waiter knocked him out, she left him in a corner until he could fight. In Tange's fight, Midnai grew suspicious at the monster's defeat, knowing that the Razor Bat's sonic attack alone was not enough to destroy it. When the newly-upgraded Tigress went on a rampage through the Shadow Claw, Midnai protected herself, Tem-Tar and Kalask with a protection spell for as long as she could, but Tigress broke the spell and "knocked her for a loop." Midnai had recovered in time to accompany Kalask to Mekanos in Reality 613-1284 to try and find out how the Techno Rangers had come about. She pointed out Thrak's less-than-subtle ambitions, and Kalask replied that he was letting the general blow off some steam, maybe gain a little useful info on Cyber V. When she asked, he gave her permission to use her magic against their "cheating" opponents, resulting in Kurse. While Kalask fought the Rangers himself, Emeralde informed Midnai of Tem-Tar and Thrak's plotting. Upon Kalask's return, Midnai tried to warn him, only to be told that he already knew, thanks to Thrak's poor acting. In the arrival of Tornado, Midnai suggested Kalask send the Terrible Trio, and summoned them herself. She finally took the field in the Horizon War, facing Tornado alongside Jeremy and Cindy, but the rogue warrior severely injured her, forcing a retreat. When Kalask introduced Venja to his other generals, Midnai questioned the choice, and Kalask assigned her to test the new recruit. Together, they created an upgraded version of Terror Toad. Finding Anya, Takuya and Wendy, they trapped the former two in a time bubble, forcing Wendy to stay and help them while her teammates took on Terror Toad. However, Wendy freed the two, and even managed to outsmart Terror Toad, to Midnai's disappointment. Venja ordered her Commandroids to finish the job, and knocked the sorceress out when she objected. She secretly watched Thrak and Tem-Tar plot against Kalask. Personality Midnai is sly, snarky, and sometimes almost genre-savvy, although she can be strangely immature (pouting at her defeats, treating it like a game) when it comes to direct combat. She has almost a playful attitude towards causing pain, and a low opinion of technology compared to her magic. She and Kalask are very close, and she is the most aware of his goals and obedient to them. Talents and Abilities Aside from warpportals, Midnai's magical powers include teleporting through shadows, blocking energy blasts, crimson lightning, golden energy that can grab opponents and explode into sparks, fireballs, black mind-control beams, telekinesis, the list goes on. Appearance Midnai is a small, oriental woman with high cheekbones, who usually wears black and purple robes over rather skimpy golden armor.